Distraction
by xSorceress
Summary: Well the Kojiro Hyuga and a certain mysterious mistress comes his way...ONESHOT, LEMON & LEMON, KojiroXOC


Well this is my first fic for Captain Tsubasa, and this fic is actually a b'day gift for my big sis, who's turning 18, and also has a massive crush on Kojiro Hyuga, so Tasmiah, this is for you sis

**Well this is my first fic for Captain Tsubasa, and this fic is actually a b'day gift for my big sis, who's turning 18, and also has a massive crush on Kojiro Hyuga, so Tasmiah, this is for you sis! On with the fic, drum roll pleeeez…… BTW Kojiro is 19 ok. **

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Captain Tsubasa, my sis would have had Kojiro's baby by now…

**Distraction**

"Hey Kojiro! Hey Kojiro!" A very cheery Tsubasa ran carrying with him someone, unknown.

But to no one's surprise, the tiger himself kept walking, paying no heed, to the boy. Until the boy blocked Kojiro's path, bringing a woman in front of him, "Hey Kojiro, this is my cousin, Tasmiah, she's here to visit me! "

The woman was about 18, she had nice smooth tan skin with a yellowish glow, long razor straight locks up to her slender waist. A perfect body of 36-24-36… absolutely fearful, as Kojiro couldn't help skim down her extremely well exposed curves, long sexy legs, and full assets, creating a faint bulge to appear, in someone's certain little soccer shorts, I just love his cute little soccer shorts!! The two just exchanged glances as Kojiro immediately began walking yet again. "Whatever, anyways Tsubasa, you and me were supposed to have a one-on-one match today, I'll meet you in the field"

Just then the roar of the clouds erupted in the sky. "Oh, looks like it's gonna rain! Hey Kojiro, I'll be right there, I'll just go get an umbrella, just in case" with that Tsubasa raced back home as she raced behind him glancing back at our tiger.

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, the sounds of a liquid of pure pleasure, born in the heavens which slowly die descending to the earth, the absolutely insane would not be able to resist the temptation of it, just rain. But a vague figure still stands there, sulking in the atmosphere. The drips of water running down his tan skin, the wet cloth clinging onto his bare chest, a face numb of purpose, how delicious. The atmosphere, faint, timidly mystifies, as not a single heart beated in sight. The long black haired man just stood there on the grass, staring blankly, wholesomely into the large square box with a net behind it. Armored with a ball in his grip, he released. Within a single instant it slid against the rope of the net, the shot was fatal indeed, a shot that resembled nothing but the fierce of a tiger, a tiger shot. The rain has intensified dramatically; nothing could be made out, just the swish, swish of the grass as the man walked towards his ball. Until, the background betrayed him as a roar like nothing ever heard sped up from behind like a hurricane. The source of this was near, very near, it seemed like a beast for no violent sound of that level have ever kissed the ears of this man, this Kojiro. Until, it was here, with a swift move, Kojiro ducked for cover, he heard the source zoom above him, he looked up to discover the unimaginable. The source ……… was a ball that now too played against the rope of the net. Kojiro rose to his feet, mortified by the shot, from out of nowhere. He looked around but no one was here, when he heard a deep laugh, but it was more awkward, it was more feminine. He followed the voice but it led him nowhere until he heard a shadow zoom behind him. He ran and ran, he must find out who made that shot, that person could be some serious competition. But forceful hands seized the damp cloth of him, dragging him into the darkness. The room was dark; the sudden flickering of the lights was the last thing absurd here. But another figure stood in front of him. But it was familiar.

"It's you…"

"Hello… Kojiro, right?"

"Look Tasmiah, I don't have time to waste, I'm looking for-"

"What? The guy that made that shot?"

"Yes… but… how……………. It was you wasn't it…………?"

"Wow, cute and smart… I like"

"Tell me how you made that shot!" Kojiro felt himself lose control as he now grabbed the collar of our mistress, slamming her to the wall.

"Oh Kojiro, would you like to know, ok I'll tell you the essence of that shot" She plastered a sly smirk as she leaned in giving Kojiro a full view of her very round treasures in her shirt.

Kojiro let go, as a shade of crimson crept over his face. His sight sought down.

"Awwwe… what's the matter… "With that she threw something into the light causing them to flicker continuously. "I'll show you exactly how to make that shot…………" She pinned our tiger against the wall "Like this" and that was that she locked in her lips over his. That bulge appeared now, bigger than ever. Her lips raped his mouth as her deadly hands slipped under his shirt, searching his toned body, all smooth and supple. She placed her thumb on his nipple and began like a pro, massaging his chest with the rest of her four fingers. Or you can call them deadly instruments of mad sexual deliria of every man's sickest fantasies. She sucked on his cheek as she trailed to his neck. She gorged on the tan surface leaving a slight scar. Now she pressed herself towards his body, rubbing like a mad dog. The friction could be felt as it slid against the wetness of the bodies due the rain. A small drip of water ran down his neck as she gladly slurped it up. Oh she would gladly be slurping up a lot of his _things _if she could……ah-hum. Her hands slid down into his cute little soccer shorts. She reached into his boxers.

"Oh" as a slight moan came up Kojiro's spine right out his lovable mouth. He couldn't believe what the hell he was doing. Better yet, what he was letting this complete stranger do to him. But dang was she hot, sexy thang (Did I just type _thang_??), and so what if she was Tsubasa's sister or cousin or whatever, who cares, was he going to let her continue, was he, WAS HE?

He paused when suddenly he felt a cold rush beneath him, there he portrayed it, his pants and boxers were to his ankles, as his naked bottom half was going to be sucked dry by her lips…

"KOJIRO WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU??" A familiar voice echoed through the atmosphere. Kojiro's heart leaped as he sought towards the direction of the voice but when he looked forward, he realized he was alone. She had disappeared. Realizing what condition he was in… all wet, sweaty, horny and his pants and boxers down, oh yeah, fixed himself up. The door of the creepy warehouse slammed open.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I WAS LOOKIN FORYA!! WHY ARE YA HERE??" Tsubasa, finally locating his missing friend.

Kojiro looked around the place. "Nothing, we have a match now let's go!"

"What's wrong Kojiro?"

"What? ..."

"You seem distracted ……"

--x--

**Well the end! There ya have it folks anyways hoped you liked it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!! Hey guyz plz REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!! THNX BYE!!**


End file.
